


Starthilfe und Einsteigertipp

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Family, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (Juli)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starthilfe und Einsteigertipp

Titel: Starthilfe und Einsteigertipp  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: orange  
Prompt: Übertopf/Blumentopf aus Terracotta  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein, Humor  
Länge: 100 Wörter

A/N: Hier also mein siebtes Drabble. Der Prompt hat nach zwei weiteren Fortzetzung geschrien, sorry :) Der Titel ist vielleicht ein wenig verwirrend. Hat nichts mit einem Gefährt mit vier Rädern zu tun :)  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

****

Letzte Woche hatte er einen kostenlosen Crashkurs in Sachen Sonnenblumen bekommen. Zum Säen waren sie allerdings nicht mehr gekommen, da sie lieber den Wein und den Sonnenuntergang genossen hatten. Am nächsten Tag besuchte sein Vater ihn mit der Ankündigung, dass er ihm noch etwas Wichtiges geben musste. Dass es sich dabei allerdings um einen großen, schweren Blumentopf aus Terrakotta handelte, überraschte Thiel sehr. Doch er würde sich hüten und sich beschweren. Stattdessen half er Herbert das Monster auf den Balkon zu bringen.  
„So, eine gute Basis ist die halbe Miete mein Sohn“, meinte Herbert grinsend.  
„Danke, Vaddern“, brummte Thiel seufzend.

***

Gestern Abend hatte er die Sonnenblumen endlich zusammen mit Borne fachmännisch, wie der meinte, gesät. Heute früh hatte er sie schon zum zweiten Mal gegossen.  
Als er ins Büro kam, stand auf seinem Schreibtisch ein Kaktus in einer Miniaturausgabe seines Terrakottatopfes für die Sonnenblumen. Thiel schaute ins Nachbarbüro um Nadeshda zu fragen, von wem der Kaktus war, aber sie war noch nicht da. Erst als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, entdeckte er einen Zettel, der an Kaktus gelehnt war:

„ICH BIN PFLEGELEICHT! BESONDERS FÜR EINSTEIGER GUT GEEIGNET :-)

Dein Vater“

Na, der würde sich noch wundern, dachte Thiel grinsend.

***


End file.
